


Simple as 1... 2.. 3.

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: RWBY
Genre: A collection of writing prompts, Alternate Universes, F/M, Kisses, Some canon compliance, domestic life, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: A Series of Lancaster Prompts
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Simple as 1... 2.. 3.

The mission this time had been their most tiring one yet. 

Ruby waved most of the team ahead when they got back as Clover dragged her and Jaune into a debriefing. 

It went as expected, running over what happened, what went to plan and what didn’t, but eventually, it was getting as tiring as old lessons at Beacon had been. 

By the time they made it back to their floor, she was, unashamed in how much she was leaning onto Jaune’s side. 

He didn’t seem to mind, as he was using her as a resting post in the same way before they tumbled into the kitchen together, finding it empty but two mugs sitting on the counter top with some hot chocolate powder ready for water and milk. 

“Who...?” Jaune questioned as he planted her in a chair and wondered over to the kettle, clicking it on and turning back to face her, “What do you think? Ren, Nora or Yang?”

Ruby crossed her arms and threw her head into them on the table, “Ren and Nora, they know us too well and if it was Yang they’d be mini marshmallows left.” 

“Fair point.” The kettle finished boiling and he poured hot water over the powder, grabbing two teaspoons and walking over to the table with them, sitting in the opposite chair from her, “Do you think we’re making a difference?” His voice was quiet and his tone was apprehensive. 

She lifted her head out of her arms and took the mug from him, stark white with the Atlas Academy simple on the side, “As much of one as we can make…” Ruby stirred her hot chocolate, looking up at him watching her, “What?”

“You know, we haven’t really talked in awhile.” Jaune’s tone was softer now, as his spoon clinked against the sides of the mug, removing his gaze down to it a moment later, “Not since before we got here I don’t think.” 

It was her turn to watch him, “That can’t be right…” She searched in her own head and found the answer though, “Oh… Well, we don’t really have much to talk about do we?”

“I don’t, but you need to.” He hit it right on the mark, he always did. 

Ruby sipped her hot chocolate, it was still too hot but she pressed the pain down, “I’m starting to think I made the wrong decision regarding the truth and Ironwood.” She presses her lips together, tongue still protesting a bit, “But adults in our lives haven’t exactly kept a consistent pace with trusting us so…” 

“So you want to protect the team from someone you don’t fully trust yet right?”

Jaune’s eyes were back on her, tired but determined, the eyes of a leader, no more no less, eyes that understood her on the same level that no one else on their team did, “It was mostly that.”

“And what else?”

She stopped, looking at the hot chocolate in front of her, “I’m so tired Jaune, so so tired, of being lied to, of losing things… Penny’s been framed for mass murder, Salem is still as unstoppable as she was yesterday, Ozpin hasn’t spoken to us for months and… I’m tired.” 

“Are you regretting lying to Ironwood?”

“No.” It was said on her part with no hesitation, looking up at Jaune again, “I don’t.” 

Jaune leant back in his chair, “Then you have your answer Ruby.”

She leant back in her own chair and levelled her gaze with his exactly, Jaune’s eyes were so very blue sometimes, “What? That I’m tired?”

He drained what was left of his cup, standing with a yawn to place it in the sink, “Yes…” Jaune muttered as he passed her for the door.

Leaning down and capturing her lips, softly, sweetly before he was gone. 

She sat there, now infinitely more awake than ever.


End file.
